


Caught In The Act

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi does something naughty, but all's well that ends well... (07/10/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Challenge. Phloxâ€”Dirtyâ€”Buttocks. On the first try!!  


* * *

Hoshi sat on a ledge of a deep pool, using the sand from the shallows to scrub at her skin.

_I don't think I've ever been this dirty..._

The pond was at the end of a long, hot, sweaty walk through a rather dense forest; but one sight of the clear deep pool and Hoshi decided it had been worth it. Slipping into the cool water she let up a sigh of bliss.

_Definitely worth it._

* * *

Travis grumbled to himself as he pushed through the undergrowth, keeping an eye on his compass. This shore leave wasn't turning out to be as much fun as he thought. No mountains whatsoever, nothing to climb, just flatland that went on without end. When someone had mentioned a pool about a mile away, Travis had jumped at the chance to go swimming. But he was seriously reconsidering as a branch thwaped him in the face...

Two more steps and he emerged near the pond's edge.

"Oh yeah..." Stripping down to his trunks, Travis caught sight of a humanoid body in a bright yellow bikini, her hair floating in a halo around her head. A devilish grin split his face as he silently lowered himself in the water, easing up to Hoshi.

* * *

Hoshi panicked as she felt something grab her leg and pull her under. The moves Malcolm had showed her didn't work too well under water, but she was connecting with something. It just wasn't enough to free her. Spots swam before her eyes and her last thought was how very pissed she was to die so ignominiously like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi blinked slowly as she regained consciousness. _Where am I?_

Rising up slightly, she determined she was in a bed. She turned her head slowly, taking in the low-tech room. Looking to her right she gasped, then jumped out of bed as she discovered Travis lying next to her.

She glanced back at him to se if he had woken up, freezing as the turned down blanket reveled he was naked. The puckering of her nipples at the sight let Hoshi know she too was naked.

_How...where...oh God..._ All coherent thought was driven from her mind as she stared at Travis, trying to ignore those biceps, that chest, that abdomen, and that slim, slightly curved...

"You're up, good."

Hoshi nearly screamed, spinning around to see one of the native women behind her. She looked around for something to cover herself with, but realizing the bizarre nature of things, gave up. If the woman didn't mind, why should she? Hoshi bit back a giggle.

"I have to go out for an hour, I wanted to see how you were doing before I left. I had to dose your _pressocy_ with _craneta_ juice, he will likely sleep until I get back. Will you be alright?"

"Umm, yes, thank you."

"There is food in the other room if you get hungry." Leaving, the woman nodded at Hoshi.

_Pressocy..._ Hoshi blushed as she remembered that that word meant lover, chosen one. _Yeah, right..._

She sighed, turning back to Travis. Hoshi sat on the bed, chin on her knees, looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you? We could have died." She reached out to place a hand on Travis' chest to make sure his heart was still beating, frowning as his chest barely moved with each breath.

_He looks so young like this..._ Still staring, Hoshi's hand traced the contours of his chest, marveling at the definition.

"No wonder I never see you after our shift is over, you're probably always in the gym. Do you know how hard it is for a girl to get you to notice her if she can never find you?"

She sighed again, a finger circling each abdomen muscle. "I have the biggest crush on you, Travis Mayweather, and I have no idea how you feel about me." The hand splayed over his hip and one cheek of his buttocks was snatched back as Hoshi saw he had gotten a bit...bigger than the last time she looked. She glanced up, but he was still unconscious.

One eye on his face, Hoshi reached out and stroked his erection. _You shouldn't do this..._

Not listening, she wrapped her hand around him, pumping slightly, her thumb rubbing the head. _You really shouldn't do this..._

Effectively shutting the small voice out, Hoshi leaned down and took Travis into her mouth. _He feels so good..._ She lost herself in the silky feel of his skin, giving herself over to this one time experience of loving him, imagining that he was awake, calling her name.

_Hoshi..._

She could hear his breathing quicken; using both her hand and mouth Hoshi brought him to orgasm; she tried to swallow it all but there was too much and it spilled out, onto her cheeks and down his length.

Licking him clean she almost missed it.

"Hoshi..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi's heart stopped beating as she heard Travis' faint voice. She looked at him to see _craneta_ -drugged eyes and a confused expression on his face.

"Hoshi? Did we...did you just..."

"It was a dream, Travis. You got hurt, and we had to give you something for the pain." She pulled the blanket back over him. "Go to sleep."

His eyes were already closed. "Ok, Hoshi," he murmured.

Making her way to a chair, Hoshi sat down with shaking legs. _Too close..._ Quickly finding her clothes, she got dressed and contacted Enterprise, not quite sure what she was going to tell them.

* * *

"You'll be fine, Ensign." Phlox looked up from his scanner at Travis. "Thankfully you had no reaction to this 'craneta' drug, unlike the last time you got hurt."

Phlox looked over at Hoshi. "What exactly did happen?"

"Ah...I was swimming, and he came up under me unexpectedly; I panicked and fought back. A woman who lived close by heard the struggle and found us."

"I'm really sorry, Hoshi, I didn't think it would scare you that much." Travis frowned as Hoshi refused to look at him. The entire way back she had been ignoring him.

"That's ok." She turned to Phlox. "Can I go now?" She fled as soon as he said yes.

* * *

Stretching as he entered his cabin, Travis headed straight for the shower. The craneta juice had left him with a cotton mouth and a fuzzy head. And he was kinda itchy places, for some reason. Peeling off his clothes, he idly scratched at himself.

_That's funny, it almost looks like I had a wet dream...oh no...not when Hoshi was there...no wonder she won't look at me!_ Half memories of Hoshi giving him a blow job flittered through his mind. _And it was another one about her!_

Travis banged his head against the shower stall as the water poured over him.

_Great. Just great..._

* * *

Life went back to normal on Enterprise, except for a lack of banter between the two junior officers when the others were absent from the bridge. Travis was mortified that Hoshi knew she figured so prominently in his dreams, and with his obvious avoidance of her, Hoshi was convinced her remembered everything from the cabin.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

* * *

"It'll be nice t' get off the ship, won't it?" Trip looked around at the rest of the crew on the shuttle pod, noticing Hoshi's blush and Travis squirming uncomfortably.

_Good thing the Cap'n insisted those two come along, they've been actin' mighty weird lately._

Hoshi sat in the back, not paying any attention as the shuttle bounced through the atmosphere, her imagination going a kilometer a minute.

_Maybe the shuttle will crash, and Travis will be mortally injured, and I'll tell him what I did and with his dying breath he'll forgive me._

_Or maybe I'll be mortally injured and with my dying breath I'll tell him what happened and he'll forgive me._

Hoshi sighed.

_Or maybe he'll think I'm some sort of sick weirdo, and I'll survive and he'll never speak to me again, and he'll go off and marry Ensign Espinoza and have lots of babies and I'll end up in the Old Starfleet Officer's home. At least Malcolm will be there to keep me company. If he lives that long._

Her eyes slid over to the front of the shuttle, watching as Travis stretched to reach some switches, his uniform taut against his shoulders.

_Bastard. I hate him,_ she lied to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Travis skipped some stones across a slow river. He had been meaning to talk to Hoshi about their 'situation' and apologize, but he couldn't get anywhere get near her much less get her alone.

His chronometer beeped, and Travis turned away from the river with a sigh. Time to prep the shuttle for departure. Maybe tonight, after they got back...

* * *

Hoshi climbed into the shuttle, stopping short as she realized Travis was the only other one there.

"Hey Hoshi."

"Travis."

She watched as he took a deep breath, his chest filling out the front of his uniform...she shook herself and tried not to stare.

"Hoshi, I need to talk to you about when we were in the cabin."

The blood drained from her face. She knew they had to clear the air eventually, but Hoshi had hoped to be the one to bring it up, in her way, at her time.

"Travis, you don't..."

"No, I need to. What happened was...I mean you're a really nice girl...

"Travis, I want to...

Travis was on a roll and kept talking. "I guess you could say it's part of being a guy, I mean we think of things like that even though we may be best friends with a girl, it's just our libido goes nuts and we dream of you and sometimes that dream leads to something of a more...intimate nature...

_He thought it was a wet dream...._

Hoshi almost giggled at it all. It was tempting to let him just go on thinking it was his 'fault' and accept his apology, but she couldn't do that to him. "Travis, it wasn't..."

"It _was_ a big deal, Hoshi, I'm sorry that it happened, and that you had to see it much less..."

Hoshi caught movement out of the front of the shuttle. Archer and Reed were on their way back. Twenty feet...she tried to wait for an opening to tell Travis, but he kept talking...

Fifteen, ten...

"Travis!" Hoshi screeched. "You didn't have a wet dream with me in it! I went down on you while you were asleep!

Cut off mid sentence, Travis just stared at her. "You went down..."

Hoshi could hear footsteps outside the hatch. "I gave you a blow job while you were out of it!" she hissed in a low voice. "It wasn't a dream!"

"Ensigns." Archer ducked into the shuttle, looking between his Comm Officer and his helmsman. Travis was looking a little dazed. "Everything ok?"

"Fine sir." Hoshi turned and took her seat, buckling in with shaking hands, her mind elsewhere. The truth was out, but she still had to deal with Travis once they got back to Enterprise.

* * *

Half way to the ship, just as they had cleared the atmosphere, a loud explosion rocked the shuttle. Travis and Archer's hands flew across the control panels as Trip helped Hoshi to her feet, having been thrown to the floor.

"What happened?" After making sure Hoshi was ok, Trip headed fore.

As the men got into a technical discussion of what caused the accident and how to fix it, Hoshi cradled her arm and sighed.

_Cue shuttle crash. But it was supposed to happen_ before _I made an idiot out of myself. And before I was able to tell him I'm sorry. Kinda sorry. I might have even done it again if I had the chance..._

Hoshi drifted off in a pleasant daydream remembering how Travis had felt in her mouth, all warm and smooth, which lead to wondering how he would feel in her; he was longer than the other men she had slept with, not that that was many, but still...

With a jolt Hoshi realized they had docked with Enterprise and were being drawn into the ship. She struggled with the restraints, hissing as her arm was jostled.

"What is it, Hoshi?" Archer came over to see why she was still in her seat.

"I did something to my arm when I fell sir. I can't get the harness off."

Archer quickly freed her, then called to Travis. "Take Hoshi to Sickbay and have Phlox take a look at her arm."

Hoshi led the way, thankful there were enough people in the corridors to keep Travis from starting their conversation up again.

"Well, Ensigns, what is it this time?" A too cheerful Phlox walked over to them.

"Something happened to the shuttle and I was thrown to the floor. I may have broken my arm."

"Yes, you did. Nice clean break though." Phlox picked up a strange looking device. "Weren't you strapped in?"

"I must not have buckled it correctly." She relaxed as the doctor injected something into her neck.

"That's for the pain. You may feel a little 'loopy'; Ensign Mayweather will need to walk you back to your cabin, where you should stay for the next twelve hours. Most of it will be sleeping the effects off, however."

"H'ok." Hopping off the bed, Hoshi looked over at Travis, happy that he would be the one taking care of her. "Lead on, Macduff."

* * *

They made it to her cabin in one piece, although it took a few tries to get her door open. Finally it slid open with a woosh.

"Ta da!" Grabbed by Hoshi, Travis was yanked into the room.

He watched as she pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her face. "Well, I'll be going..."

"Nope." Hoshi shook her head, making her hair even wilder. "Have to put me to bed. Didn't you hear what the Doc said?" She turned around and leaned against him, bending over to pull off her boots, her bottom pressed up against his hips.

Travis tried really hard not to notice how soft she was, or how sweetly her hips flared out from her waist.

"Just thought of something." Hoshi stood up and faced him.

Travis pulled himself back to the moment at hand to find her wriggling out of her uniform.

"What?"

"Well," her voice muffled by the henley being pulled over her head, "you were doped up and I went down on you, now I'm doped up and you can go down on me." Hoshi smiled widely. "Tit for tat." She giggled.

Clad only in her tank and briefs, Hoshi wrapped her arms around Travis' neck and pressed herself against him. "Not exactly tit for tat, tit for that, unless you want to." She took one of his hands and placed it over her breast. "Do you want to?"

He swallowed nervously as he noticed her bottom wasn't the only soft thing about her, then again as she pushed her hips against his.

She smiled. "I think you do."

"Hoshi..." Travis pulled Hoshi's hand away from stroking his erection thorough his uniform.

"It's only fair, Travis." Leaning back slightly, she pulled off her tank, placing both of his hands on her breasts. "I saw you naked, you get to see me naked. I touched you, you get to touch me. I went down on you, you..."

"Hoshi!" Travis yanked his hands away while visions of him laying her down and doing what she wanted, what he wanted, ran through his head.

"You're not thinking straight, Hoshi. Get into bed before you do something else you'll regret." He groaned as she pouted, her bottom lip stuck out. If he could only kiss that mouth, just once...

"Hmph." She walked toward her bunk, hips swaying unconsciously. "Not fair, Travis." A yawn split her face as she climbed between the sheets. "Not fair at all." The next second she was asleep.

Travis pulled up the blanket, regretfully covering the breasts that had figured so prominently in his dreams, then left her cabin.

* * *

Not until the door to his own cabin had closed behind him did Travis allow himself to think about what Hoshi had said, and what she had done. He could feel himself harden as her confession came back to him, at the audacity of her actually giving him a blow job as he lay naked and unconscious.

Swiftly stripping, he fell to his bunk and grabbed a bottle of lube he kept handy for whenever couldn't stop his imagination from running off with thoughts of Hoshi. Stroking himself, he thought of her hand touching him, her warm mouth enveloping his length. He felt her breast under his hand again, the hard nipple rough against his palm. He thought of what it would be like to kiss that pouting mouth, to slide into her depths and hear her call his name. Would she be a screamer, so everyone would know what they were doing, or would she be quiet, whispering his name against his skin as she came?

Travis clutched at the sheet as he orgasmed, warm semen bubbling out onto his belly. He lay panting, gently stroking himself, trying to figure out how he really felt about what Hoshi had done. Some might say he had been violated, and Travis supposed that was true; but that Hoshi, quiet, nervous Hoshi would do something so daring, he had to admire her for it. And that she would do it to him...

Travis cleaned up and went to sleep, much more optimistic about the future than he had been that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning Hoshi winced at the slight twinge in her arm. The ache brought back the memory of what happened on the shuttle, and the reason why.

_Well, at least he knows now,_ she thought, getting up and stretching. A night's sleep had brought a kind of pessimistic acceptance about the situation.

Until she walked into the bathroom and saw her reflection.

_Why am I half naked?_ Her cheeks flamed and her nipples tightened as the memory of taking off her tank and placing Travis' hands on her breasts came back. Not to mention stroking him through his uniform, or offering to let him go down on her since she went down on him...

_Stop it!_ Hoshi ruthlessly shoved those thoughts out of her mind as she went through the motions of getting ready for work, but her mind wasn't taking orders this morning. Remembrances of how Travis' warm hands felt on her, how he felt pressed up against her, and most of all how he looked naked on that bed kept coming back to her.

It was a very jittery Hoshi that finally made it out her door.

* * *

With a slight sigh of relief Hoshi looked at her chronometer. Her shift was almost over, and she had managed not to have to talk to Travis the entire time. Thankfully it was a busy day; Enterprise met up with a new species, and between translating the data they had sent over and showing the visitors around with the Captain she hadn't a moment to herself, which meant Travis hadn't a moment with her either.

Just five minutes more...

"Hoshi."

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Travis." She was proud at how calm she sounded.

"We need to talk. Again."

"I'm very busy with this new language..."

"Hoshi..."

"And I'm really tired, I don't think..."

"Ensign." The deeper tones cut her off.

Hoshi turned to look at him, her stomach sinking to her knees. Although they were the same rank, Travis' commission predated hers, so technically he was her superior officer. Looking around for a way out, she realized they were alone on the bridge.

_Where did everybody go?_

"We need to talk. 1930."

Hoshi slowly nodded.

"Your cabin or mine?" he asked.

"Yours." _Easier to leave than have to throw him out..._ She looked up in relief as the Beta shift came on the bridge. Barely catching her replacement up on the day's happenings, Hoshi fled as soon as she could.

* * *

She skipped dinner, she was sure anything she ate would come right back up. For two and a half hours Hoshi paced her cabin; nothing could keep her occupied for more than a few minutes at a time. She always came back to her behavior last night.

_He's taken a disgust of me. I know he has. You think he'll report the blow job? If he hasn't already he might not at all...but that was before last night. Before I threw myself at him. Before I acted like a total slut and actually _put his hands on my breasts_..._

Hoshi threw herself on her bunk, burying her head in her pillow. She could handle this better if only her body would stop responding to the multitude of embarrassments running through her head. She was actually getting aroused at the same time she was cringing over what she had done.

_You're a sick, sick woman, Hoshi Sato..._ The chiming of her chonometer brought her out of her mental self flagellation and she got up and went to see Travis.

* * *

"Hoshi."

"Travis."

Stepping back to let her enter, he waved her to the couch as he took the desk chair for himself.

She started in before he could talk. "I want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry I...forced myself on you. " Hoshi rubbed her palms over her top of her thighs. "And for what happened in the cabin. I don't know what..." She broke off. Anything more would just make it worse. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Hoshi flushed, dropping her eyes. He was taking this all too calmly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"Why did you do it?"

It was going to be bad. Taking a deep breath, she tried to coalesce the whys and wherefores of her actions. Nothing venture, nothing gained...

"I like you, Travis, I like you a lot. But I haven't ever been able to let you know, to find out if maybe you liked me too. When I saw you lying there, something took over, and I just wanted to touch you, just once, in case I found out later you didn't like me. And then you...responded to my touch, and one thing led to another until..." This time she was beet red.

"I shouldn't have, I know, but the way you looked, I just wanted to touch you." Hoshi stopped, not realizing the longing that had crept into her voice.

"Hoshi." Travis reached out and took her hand in his. "I forgive you, although there's nothing to forgive, really. It's done, finished. Ok?"

She nodded, finally looking at him.

"Good." Travis smiled. "My turn now."

"You don't have anything apologize for!" Hoshi looked in disbelief at him. "You stopped me last night. You behaved perfectly."

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to. I like you Hoshi, in the way you like me, I think." He laughed. "We sound like we're still in elementary school. Is it called dating when you're grownup?"

"You want to go out with me?" This was not the way Hoshi had envisioned this talk ending up.

"Yeah."

"Even though I...took advantage of you? And threw myself at you?"

Travis shrugged. "It was kind of flattering. If I didn't like you, it would be weird, but since I do..."

"I'm sorry, it's just something I normally wouldn't do. Coming onto you without knowing how you felt first."

"You probably picked up that I liked you without realizing it." Travis squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to censor yourself around me, Hoshi. Be yourself. It's why I like you." He noticed Hoshi biting her lip.

"What?"

"Can I...touch you again?" This time she looked right into his eyes.

Grinning, Travis stood up and peeled off his shirt. Hoshi stood too, and hesitantly reached out, placing her palm against his chest. She sighed happily. Going slowly, she traced the contours of his muscles, moving to his arm, around to his broad shoulders and slim hips, coming full circle to stand in front of him again.

Travis tried to control his breathing. "Tit for tat?"

Hoshi flushed at the reminder. Shy for some reason, she nodded, standing still as Travis stripped her to her boxers and tank, unbinding her hair. With a resolute set to her jaw, she pulled the tank off.

Watching her face to be sure she was ready for this, he took a breast in his hand, letting his thumb run over the hardened nipple. "You don't know how often I've dreamed of this."

"You dreamed of me?"

"Yeah." He sounded embarrassed. "You're so pretty, and a lot of fun to be around; can you blame me?"

"Not since I dream about you." They both grinned foolishly at each other. Hoshi caught her breath as he leaned toward her, kissing her lightly. She pulled him back down, wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against him.

Travis opened his mouth, inviting her in. He teased her tongue and sucked on her lip. "Hoshi, it's up to you, but if we're not going go any further, we need to stop now," he panted.

Without warning she slipped her hand inside his shorts, taking hold of his erection.

"Hoshi!"

"I want to see if you taste as good as I remember." Yanking down his shorts, Hoshi took his cock in as soon as it was free, leaving it up to him to get the rest of his clothes off.

"Aw, God, Hoshi..." Travis stumbled backward as his knees gave out at the exquisite feel of her mouth around him. He sat down heavily on the chair, Hoshi whimpering as he slipped out. Pouncing, she took him back in. 'Damn, girl..."

She hummed as she deep throated him, causing his hips to jerk. "Better than I remembered..." Hoshi renewed her efforts, one hand pumping his length while the other held his balls.

"Hoshiiiii..."

She took him all in just in time to feel the familiar tang hit the back of her throat. Prepared this time, she swallowed it all, sucking on the tip to get the last drops.

Travis pushed her hair aside to see her face. "I know you said tit for tat, but I need to be in you, Hoshi."

Without a word Hoshi grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bunk and spread them out on the deck. Not being able to resist that rounded bottom swaying in front of him, Travis pulled off her boxers and rained kisses along the curve of her buttocks. Spreading her knees, he tasted how wet she was, running his tongue up around her ass.

"Travis, now..."

Taking hold of his cock, Travis ran the head between her folds, slipping inside.

He entered her slowly, both of them groaning at the feel. She was so tight and warm; he was so hard and long...he moved within her, gently at first but picking up speed as she begged for more.

"Oh God...Travis?"

"Yeah, Hoshi?"

"Did..." She tried to catch her breath. "Did you mean it...when you said...be myself?"

He smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"...I want you in my ass."

Surprised, Travis stopped totally.

"Travis?" Hoshi unconsciously moved her hips.

"Really?"

"Do you mind?"

"We better do this right." He started thrusting into her again, beginning a steady rhythm. "Can you reach the tube on the shelf by my bunk?"

Stretching her arm, Hoshi grabbed the lube and passed it to Travis. He spread some on his fingers and over her ass. "Tell me if you want to stop."

Slowly working a finger in her, he slipped a second, then third in.

"Enough. I want you in me."

He felt a rush of heat at her words; pulling out he spread the lube over himself and placed the tip of his cock at her opening, easing the head in. "Ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, panting slightly.

"All right then." Before he could move though, Hoshi pushed back and took him in to the base.

"Jeeze, Hoshi..." Travis closed his eyes, fighting the urge to come right then. She was so damn tight...

Hoshi took deep breaths and began to move her hips slightly. "Fuck me Travis." She groaned into the pillow as he began to pump in earnest.

Leaning down he wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her up so they were both on their knees. Her head fell against his shoulder, her back arching and pushing out her breasts. Travis reached up and pinched a nipple, kneading the flesh under his hand. The other hand slipped between her legs, fingers delving into her and the heel of his hand rubbing her clitoris. All the while he thrust into her, pushing past that ring of tight muscles.

"Watch, Hoshi." He turned her head slightly so she could see them in the long mirror through the bathroom door. "Watch as I fuck you."

She moaned his name as she watched him; arms wrapped around her, hands playing with her breast, cupping her mound, stroking her clit. She saw his hips move against hers, driving his cock into her. What she couldn't see she could feel, his length stretching her open, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves inside her.

"I want to see you come, Hoshi."

Already close, his words tipped her over the edge, her orgasm rushing through her. She grabbed onto his hand, keeping it grinding against her clit as she pushed back against him, wanting as much of his cock in her as she could get.

Travis wasn't far behind; as he watched her shudder against him in the mirror he spilled into her, his cock jumping as her muscles spasmed around him. Taking her weight against him, Travis supported her as Hoshi rode out the last waves of pleasure.

Only when she stopped trembling did he lay her down, spooning against her, keeping her tight to him.

She sighed contentedly. "I'm glad you didn't mind."

"I'm glad you asked. Anything else you want to do?"

"Well, there's always zero-g..."


End file.
